Want To Feel Like Your Brother
by KIM RAE MI
Summary: Kim Jimin juga ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi Kim Jungkook, adik kandungnya yang selalu mendapat perhatian penuh dari sang kakak, Kim Namjoon. / NamMin-NamKook-KookMin


Want to Feel Like Your a Brother

Jimin adalah seorang adik kandung dari Namjoon. Ia sangat menyayangi sang kakak. Tapi entah dengan Namjoon. Namjoon hanya sayang pada adik yang keduanya, Jungkook. Jelas terlihat dengan perlakuan Namjoon yang sangat tak adil dengan Jimin.

Sikap Namjoon hanya bisa membandingkan dan selalu membandingka Jimin dengan adiknya. Tetapi hanya seorang Jimin yang terus berserah diri untuk terus bersabar. Sekali Jimin melakukan kesalahan akan dianggap salah oleh Namjoon. Entah kenapa itu hal itu terjadi pada dirinya yang sedang membutuhkan kasih sayang.

"Jimin kau tinggal di apartemen saja ok? Aku mau keluar sebentar bersama Jungkook" ucap si kakak dengan senang hati dan sedang bersiap akan pergi dan diikuti oleh Jungkook yang berada di belakangnya dengan pakaian yang layak untuk pergi dengan sang kakak.

Lagi lagi Jimin hanya menahan perasaan yang meluap luap ingin mengatakan kalau Jimin sedang iri dengan si Jungkook. Dan kali ini dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu karena ia takut dimarahi oleh Nmajoon. Dan Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Namjoon dan Jungkook beranjak pergi dan sudah melewati ambang pintu. Sebelum Jungkook pergi ia menutup pintu dan Jimin tengah melihat dengan tatapan _ingin pergi juga._ Tatapan itu jelas dimata Jungkook membuat Jungkook semakin tak tega.

Jungkook adalah salah satu saudara yang bisa mengerti apa yang sedang Jimin rasakan. Mereka juga lumayan dekat.

Jungkook dan Jimin saling memandangi satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian Namjoon memanggil Jungkook karna dirasa ia sudah menunggu Jungkook yang sedang berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah cepatlah kemari! Nanti kita akan tertinggal filmnya" kata Namjoon berhasil membuat Jimin makin merasa terpukul dan jelas tidak merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang kakak. Jungkook juga terkejut dengan ucapan sang kakak yang tega melontarkan kata kata yang dapat menyakiti Jimin secara langsung.

"Aku akan segera kembali" ucap Jungkook pada Jimin dengan raut wajah bersalah sambil mengelus pundak Jimin halus. Jimin dengan senang hati membalas dengan senyuman yang indah meski hatinya hancur entah sekarang berwujud seperti apa.

Jimin menuju ke dalam kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Jungkook.

Jimin berdiri merenungkan diri didalam kamarnya dan memandang keluar cendela. Ia selalu seperti ini jika hatinya hancur. Seperti saat ini.

Jimin hanya bisa berharap ia memdapatkan perasaan yang sama seperti Jungkook. Terus mendapatkan kasih sayang oleh kakaknya.

Untungnya Jungkook tidak sama dengan Namjoon yang sama sekali tidak perna memberikan ksih sayang padanya. Jimin sering curhat dengan Jungkook, bahkan ia perna curhat bahwa ia juga membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada Jungkook. Dan untungnya Jungkook bisa memahami apa isi hati dan keadaan Jimin.

Jimin sedang memandangi langit penuh bintang yang berkelap kelip dangan indahnya. Entah mengapa hati Jimin masih terasa sakit yang sangat beda dengan biasanya. Apa karena sudah banyak luka dihatinya atau bagaimana dan tak seorang pun tahu berapa luka didalam hatinya hingga saat ini.

Tetesan demi tetesan air bening nan indah kini mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya secara bergantian. Tangan lembutnya tak membiarkan buliran itu mengalir dengan senang hati. Ia menyapu dengan lembut air matanya dengan pertanda ia sangat tersakiti.

.

Jungkook sedang perjalanan ke bioskop bersama orang yang juga sangat ia sayangi. Didalam mobil keadaan sangat hening.

"Hyung..." ucap Jungkook memecah keheningan. Namjoon yang merasa terpanggil pun segera menoleh kearas sipemanggil tersebut.

"Ada apa Jungkook-ah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Emmmm..." Jungkook tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya merasa taku untuk mengatakanya.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa Kook-ah?" tanya namjoon penasaran.

"Gak jadi Hyung,, aku hanya merasa bosan". Jungkook hanya bisa membatalkan kata kata yang hampir ia ucapkan. Karna Jungkook tidak mau membuat mood baik hyung yang sedang berada disampingnya kini berubah menjadi buruk. Padahal ia sangat ingin bertanya mengapa hanya dirinya yang diajak untuk menonton film di bioskop. Ia juga ingin melihat pergi bersama Jimin dengan ajakan Namjoon meskipun itu hanya sekali.

.

Sekarang Jimin hanya bisa kuat. Ia beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah guna untuk mencari angin dan menenangkan diri.

Kaki Jimin melangkah menuju taman yang berada didekat Sungai Han. Ia tak lupa ia membawa _earphone_ kesayanganya. Ia memdapatkan benda itu saat ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama dari Jungkook.

Jimin meletakkan benda itu di daun telinganya. Ia mendengarkan lagu yang biasa diputar oleh Namjoon jika perasaanya sedang sedih.

 **Big Bang – If You**

 _She is leaving  
And I can' t do anything  
Love is leaving  
Like a fool, I ' m blankly standing here_

 _I' m looking at her , getting farther away  
She becomes a small dot and then disappears  
Will this go away after time passes?  
I remember the old times  
I remember you_

 _IF YOU  
IF YOU  
If it' s not too late  
Can ' t we get back together?  
IF YOU  
IF YOU  
If you' re struggling like I am  
Can' t we make things a little easier ?  
I should' ve treated you better when I had you_

 _How about you?  
Are you really fine?  
Our break up is here  
I should forget you but it' s not easy_

 _I' m looking at her , getting farther away  
She ' s becoming a small dot and then disappearing  
Will this go away after time passes?  
I remember the old times  
I remember you_

 _IF YOU  
IF YOU  
If it' s not too late  
Can ' t we get back together?  
IF YOU  
IF YOU  
If you' re struggling like I am  
Can' t we make things a little easier ?  
I should' ve treated you better when I had you_

 _On days where thin rain falls like today  
I remember your shadow  
Our memories that I secretly put in my drawer  
I take them out again and reminisce by myself  
Why didn' t I know  
About the weight of sadness  
that comes with breaking up?_

 _IF YOU  
IF YOU  
If it' s not too late  
Can ' t we get back together?  
IF YOU  
IF YOU  
If you' re struggling like I am  
Can' t we make things a little easier ?  
I should' ve treated you better when I had you_

Jimin sekarang sedang hancur. Benar benar hancur.

.

Jimin melihat jam tangan yang sedang ia pakai saat ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Itu pertanda ia haru segera pulang kerumah sebelum Namjoon dan Jungkook pulang.

Jimin pulang dengan perasaan yang masih campur aduk. Ia kembali fokus dengan langkahnya yang mengarah kembali ke apartemen tempat kakak dan adiknya kini tinggal.

Jimin mengambil wajah dari hati kecilnya yang nanti akan memperlihatkan jiwa tak tersakiti. Dan Jimin sangat sering sekali melakukannya saat menghadap Namjoon. Jimin hanya tak mau Namjoon melihat wajahnya yang tersakiti.

Sesampainya dipintu apartemen, jimin keget melihat mobil yang dinaiki oleh kakak dan adiknya. Jantung jimi berdegup dengan kencang. Ia takut pada kakaknya. Terutama ia tadi diperintah untuk diam di apartemen. Jimin membuka pintu dengan hati hati. Ia melakukannya agar tidak diketahui oleh Namjoon.

Tapi sayangnya ia lagi sial.

Namjoon kini sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan menghadap kearah pintu masuk. Dan Namjoon bisa langsung melihat siapa yang kini sedang masuk dengan matanya langsung.

Jimin melihatnya sangatlah terkejut. Tapi yang Jimin lakukan sekarang menahan rasa kejutnya. Benar benar sakit. Kejut yang tertahankan terbalas dengan senyum indah Namjoon. Jimin takut namjoon marah. Ternyata perasaan Jimin benar , senyum dibalik jiwa Namjoon adalah kemarahan yang terpendam.

Namjoon kini melangkah kearah Jimin. Jimin sangatlah takut. Rasa takutnya kini semakin memburu kala Namjoon semakin dekat dengannya.

Tangan Namjoon menjambak rambut Jimin dengan tak berperasaan. Sangat kasar. Jimin mendongak keatas karena jambakan Hyungnya mengarah kebelakang tubuh Jimin.

"Kau tuli atau bagaimana?" tanya namjoon dengan bentakan kasar.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus diam di apartemen" Namjoon kini benar benar murka.

"A-aku hanya bosan di apartemen hyung" jawab jimin dengan susah payah.

"Ohhhh jadi kau bosan hidup di apartemen ini?! Oke kau boleh pergi dari sekarang" ucap Namjoon dengan memperkeras jambakannya pada rambut Jimin.

"B-bukan itu..."

"PERGI!" belum sempat jimin beruca, Namjoon mengusir Jimin dengan melepaskan jambakannya degan kasar.

"HYUNG! " teriak Jungkook tiba tiba

Namjoon menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Kalau Jimin hyung pergi aku juga ikut dengannya"

"Apa maksudmu Jungkook-ah?"

"Kau harus tetaptinggal disini" lanjut Namjoon.

"Kalau hyung ining Jungkook tinggal disini maka Jimin hyung juga harus tetap tinggal disini" ucap jungkook penuh penekanan.

"Hari ini kau beruntung Jimin" bisik Namjoon pada Jimin dan langsung meninggalkan kedua adiknya tersebut.

"Jimin hyung kau tak apa apa?" kali ini Jungkook memulai omongannyapada Jimin.

"Aku tak apa bila pergi dari sini. Hanya saja aku masih mempunyaimu, jadi aku terasa berat untuk meninggalkan semuanya disini" ucap Jimin sambil menampung air kepedihan yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

Tesss

Jungkook mengangkat tangan yang tadi berada disampingnya. Sekarang ia membantu mengusap air mata Jimin.

"Hyung... tolong jangan menangis... kumohon..." suruh Jungkook pada yang kini dihadapnya.

"Terimakasih Jungkook-ah, kau yang tadi sudah menahanku"

"Dirimu tak pantas untuk ditahan hyung, tapi kelakuan kasar yang diberikan Namjoon hyung yang harus ditahan"

"Terimakasih Jungkook kau sangat baik padaku"

"Hyung... jangan terlalu banyak berterimakasih padaku. Berterimakasihlah untuk yang mengatur semuanya" Jimin hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum dengan senang hati.

"Jungkook..." panggil Jimin. Jungkook segera menatap wajah si pemanggil.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku mau pergi kekamar duluan. Jadi, apa kau juga tak masuk kekamarmu?"

"O-ohhhh silahkan hyung. Kau duluan saja, aku masih belum mengantuk" jawab Jungkook.

"Hmmm baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi duluan" jimin melewati tubuh Jungkook. Mata Jungkook yang dilewatinya kini mengikuti sosok hyungnya itu. Sebelum Jimin masuk kamar Jungkook kembali memanggil hyungnya.

"Hyung," Jimin kembali menoleh.

"Selamat malam" ucapan manis itu dibalas dengan anggukan ramah.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya kearah kaar Namjoon. Hati Jungkook berdegup cukup hebat. Ia ragu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Namjoon. Ia mau menanyakan mengapa sikapnya begitu jahat pada Jimin hyungnya. Ia juga takut bila Namjoon akan marah besar padanya.

Jungkook memperbesar niat dan tekadnya untuk mengetuk pintu bamar Namjoon

Dengan perasaan yang bisa dibilang tidak tenang, Jungkook dengan ragu mengetuk pintu Namjoon.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

" _Siapa?"_ suara tanya Namjoon dari dalam ruangannya.

"I-ini aku hyung, Jungkook. Bolehkah aku masuk hyung?"

" _Silahkan saja Jungkook-ah"_ Jungkook mendengarnya segera masuk meskipun masih ragu dan takut.

Jungkook membuka pintu. Jungkook kini sudah berada didalam kamar Namjoon. Ia kembali menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Jungkook melihat Namjoon yang sedang terbaring dengan memainkan benda persegi yang ia miliki disofa kecil yang berada pojok kamar.

Namjoon melihat Jungkook sudah masuk kini mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas sofa tempat ia terbaring santai tadi.

Jungkook menghampiri Namjoon yang kini tengah melihatnya. Jantungnya begiti berdebar. Tapi Jungkook akan teguh pendirian. Ia akan bertanya mengapa sifatnya begitu berbeda diantara ia dan hyung satunya, Jimin.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disitu hyung?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk sofa yang Namjoon duduki. Tanda berarti Namjoon harus bergeser sedikit. Namjoon pun dengan senang hati menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia mengijinkan Jungkook duduk disebelahnya dan bergeser kekanan sedikit. Jungkook segera duduk di sebelah Namjoon.

"Bolehkah aku menanyaka satu hal?" tanya Jungkook pada orang yang berada disebelahnya. Yang disebelahnya menanggapi dengan anggukkan manis dengan senyum dimplenya.

"Tapi hyung harus berjanji pada Jungkook dulu bahwa apa yang nantikutanyakan hyung tak akan marah dan harus menjawabnya" Nmjoon yang mendengarnya langsung menimbang nimbang dulu sebelum menjawab iya. Namjoon melihat kearah Jugkook. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah yang berharap bahwa dirinya berkata iya. Namjoon pun memutuskan untuk menjawab iya karna Namjoon juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh adiknya.

Jungkook yang merasa diberi jawaban iya pun mulai bertanya.

"Hyung... apa hyung menyayangiku?" Namjoon mendengarkan pertanyaan Jungkook kini terbelalak kaget tak percaya mengapa ia menanyakan hal sebodoh itu.

"Tenu saja aku menyayagimu Kookie-ah" sambil mengelus surai adik manisnya itu.

"Apa hyung juga menyayangi Jimin hyung?" Namjoon secepat kilat langsung menoleh kearah Jungkook.

"Mengapa kau menayakan hal itu padaku!" bentak Namjoon pada Jungkook. Jungkook mendenar bentakan Namjoon terbelalak kaget. Jungkook semakin takut. Apalagi setelah Namjoon menjawab dengan bentakan dilanjutkan dengan jawaban.

.

.

Membuat Jungkook sangatlah kaget bukan main.

.

.

to be continued


End file.
